Sakura To Kakashi No Ai title may change
by APurpleHeartedArtist
Summary: Kakashi sees Sakura change. What's wrong with his beloved cherry blossom? Will later be KakaSaku. Other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

It was very late or very early, depending on what type of person you are, in a small apartment in Kohonagakure.

And to this person, it would be very early indeed.

**Bzzzzzt! Bzzzzzt! Bzzzzzt! Bzzzzzt!**

A certain silver haired man knitted his brows. One eye lazily scanned a nearby end table, searching for those obnoxious red letters.

**1:30AM**

**Bzzzzzt! Bzzzzzt! Bzzzzzt! Bzzzzzt!**

The man, now fully awake, searched for his cell phone.

_We are fighting dreamers_

Said man was now frantically searching, just so the annoying ringtone his ex-student had chosen for himself. Finally finding it, he quickly answered it.

", OI! Kakashi sensei! Are you there?" yelled a very panicked boy.

", Hai Hai Naruto. What do you need from me so early in the morning?" Kakashi answered, not showing any sign of being bothered by the panic in Naruto's voice.

",Sakura- Chan hasn't called me after she said she would! She went home an hour ago!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi absorbed this, then another voice erupted from the phone.

", Naruuuutoooo- kunnnn~! Comeeee herreee!" She yelled, obviously very drunk. Kakashi blinked. ",Was that…Hinata, Naruto?" He asked, knowing full well that there would be trouble later if it was her.

Naruto was silent for a moment, then quietly responded ",H..Hai...She's fun…when she's not so shy and fainting all the time….but she keeps trying to get me to touch her bo-" "NARUTO KUN! I LOVE YOU!" Hinata suddenly screamed, cutting him off. Kakashi inwardly chuckled but then became serious again.

", So what's wrong with Sakura?" He asked, trying to get Naruto to focus.

",Oh! Could you go check on here for me? Obviously I can't." He answered apologetically.

Kakashi was just then struck with an unusual curiosity of how the young boy got himself into this predicament.

", Where did you send her home from again?"

",Um..the bar next to Oba's office. But it was Sakura's idea not mine! She said it would help me and Hinata, but they drank so much that it turned into a big mess…" Naruto answered nervously.

Kakashi's mind suddenly backtracked. _Naruto, Hinata and Sakura went to a bar..all together? _Another thought struck him.

",How much did she drink?"

",Well…we all shared a bottle and a half of sake then tried some really fruity drink…then they did some shots…but then I had to help Hinata to the bathroom and when we came back she was gone. I asked the bartender and he said she paid for 3 more shots and just left…so like…4 glasses of sake and 14 shots all together." Kakashi sighed heavily. Tsunade must be teaching her more than he thought. Naruto snapped him out of his train of thought.

",So..you'll go check on her right?" Naruto asked, hopeful.

"Hai, Hai." Kakashi answered dryly.

",Arigato Kakashi sensei!" The boy cheered.

**_Click_**

Kakashi shook his head. _What did you get yourself into, Sakura?_

After the 10 minute conversation with Naruto and a 15 minute walk, Kakashi arrived at Sakura's house. He saw a light on and contemplated. _Should I call him now? No I should make sure she's safe first._

He then jumped onto her balcony.

_Just a quick look_ He thought.

As he peered through his eye widened. Sakura was indeed home. She was laying on the floor in a black bra and matching panties, with bottles of sake around the room. Her clothes and equipment were scattered around as well. Kakashi slowly opened the glass door and slipped in quietly. He blushed slightly as he picked her up bridal style. _I never knew she had..Curves.. _He shook his head. _She's my student! I shouldn't be thinking about if she has a nice body or not! _

He set her gently on the bed and brushed her pink locks away from her face. _Her hair is longer. How did I not notice? _ He studied her for a minute then he covered her up. He turned and proceeded to pick up the scattered bottles and gear.

As he finished, he picked up her discarded headband and set it on her nightstand, next to her beloved Team 7 picture. Kakashi glanced at it and smiled. He had gotten a copy as well, but it was well hidden in a drawer so he didn't really look at it much. _They've all grown up._ He turned towards the balcony and called Naruto.

Ring~ Ring~

",Yo! This Is Naruto Uzumaki's phone! Leave me a message and I'll call you back! Believe it!"

Beep

",Naruto, I'm at Sakura's. She's fine and is sleeping. She's going to have a massive hangover tomorrow so don't bother her until she calls you. Ja Ne."

Click

",Well I guess my job is done here." Kakashi said to himself. He turned and looked at Sakura once more. She had kicked off her blanket and her bra was showing almost all of her right breast. Kakashi felt his face get hot and looked away. _I never realized she had rather nice breasts as well…dear Kami help me!_ He mentally scolded himself once more and after a few moments, he turned and walked back into Sakura's room. Kakashi quickly covered her up and turned to leave.

Sakura suddenly started to sob.

",Why does no one love me?"

Kakashi stopped mid-step and turned around.

He saw her crying in her sleep. His face softened to a look of concern. _She feels no one loves her?_ He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

", Lots of people love you, Sakura," He whispered, reaching to touch her cheek ", just not the way you want them to." He paused. Truly, he cared for Sakura a great deal; definitely more than a teacher would for a student. He never thought he would say he loved her, out loud at least. He wanted to tell her everyday but fear and nervousness always got the better of him. _Would it be okay if I said it to her now? Would she remember? They say the unconscious mind remembers things better than the conscious. Maybe I'll test that._ His lips began to tremble under his mask. It took everything he had to get his voice to come out.

", I do, Sakura. More than you could ever know. I just can't seem to tell you when you're conscious. You intimidate me, I suppose. But, then again I have never felt this way about anyone….." Obviously he got no response. He sighed and gently wiped her tears away.

Sakura started to mumble, but she rolled over so Kakashi couldn't hear her. He sat there, lost in his thoughts. She rolled back over and mumbled louder, ",I'm ugly," She started to cry again. Kakashi was a bit taken aback and surprisingly, a bit mad. ", You are not ugly. You are very beautiful," He wiped her tears away again, his hand lingered for a moment. Sakura was truly beautiful to him. To most, she was too strong, to be beautiful. But Kakashi thought it added to her appeal. _Sakura is…Sakura._ He thought to himself. Sakura then inhaled quickly. Kakashi looked at her and gasped.

Sakura had woken up.


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N****

Hello! I just wanted to say thank you to weirdpony115 for adding the first chapter of this to their favorites! and also to Laurie, for my first review. And yes Laurie, this will have at least 10 chapters.

I apologize for this one being so short. I had a difficult time breaking the story into parts.

His hand was still on her wet cheek. Sakura was still a bit drunk. She looked at him confused.

",Ano, Kakashi-Sensei?" She mumbled, almost in a whisper.

",Hai, Sakura-Chan?" he answered simply. He wasn't sure of how she would react to all of this. He, of course had never seen her drunk before.

",I..I think I'm going to be sick." She said, her face turning a bit green.

", Hai..Do you need help to the bathroom?" He asked, getting up from her bed.

She was silent for a moment then looked at him as she sat up and said sleepily ", H-Hai,"

Kakashi then grabbed a small, red, silk bathrobe and handed it to her. A blush crept on to both of their cheeks.

", Could you put this on first?" He asked, not looking at her.

Sakura's blush intensified as she slipped it on.

", Gomenasai Sensei." She whispered, afraid of making herself sick.

",It's..alright…" He then held his tongue. She looked at him curiously but felt so sick that she didn't ask anything. He held his hand out and gave his trademark eye smile.

",Ready?"

Sakura was now not only embarrassed terribly, but was also on the verge of tears. But she held them back. She gently put her hand on his and slowly stood up. Kakashi helped her to the bathroom and gently sat her on the cool tile floor. He left the door ajar so he could make sure she didn't pass out on the toilet.

After a few minutes of throwing up, Sakura scooted over to the door and rested her head on the frame.

",Ne, Sensei," Sakura asked through the door.

",Hai Sakura Chan?"

",Can you…stay with..me tonight?" She asked quietly almost ashamed.

Kakashi thought for a moment. He couldn't leave when she was this sick right? He smiled a little. He sat on the floor in front of the door. "I will. A teacher mustn't leave his sick student." He was about to start reading his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise when Sakura suddenly huffed.

",Ex-student….I'm 18 remember? " She said, obviously annoyed.

Kakashi frowned. _I missed her birthday… _ ", Yes. I know. And you aren't a Jonin yet. I'm still your sensei." He said a bit mad at himself.

",I..Didn't get any flowers…" She said a hint of sadness in her voice. _Gomene…_He thought. He always bought her flowers since she was 15. ", Did Naruto throw you a party?" he asked trying to cheer her up. He heard Sakura sniffle.

", Actually… Shishou did…and she invited everybody…" Sakura paused as she started to cry softly. ", Only two people didn't show up."

Kakashi now had turned his back to the door. His heart was giving him feelings he couldn't name.

",I'm sorry he didn't come Sakura.." He said, quietly.

All of Sakura's built up pain began spilling out in the form of angry sobs.

",Shishou even said she'd revoke his missing nin status if he came! But he didn't even reply!"

Kakashi listened somberly, knowing that there was more.

",And we know he received it because the bird came back with his crest drawn on a piece of cloth! He should've at least said something!" Her sobs became fierce and she tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths. Kakashi was feeling like he'd been hit with a dozen explosive kunai. He knew Sakura had wanted Sasuke to come back, but he hadn't realized that she still had that hope after all these years. He was about to say something but she cut him off.

",And it felt so wrong that you weren't there! I wanted my Kashi with my lilies! I wanted to-!" Sakura caught herself. Kakashi blinked…and blinked again. _Did she just call me hers?_ He swiveled around to face the door. He pushed the door open and pulled Sakura to him in a tight hug. Sakura tried to push herself away, but Kakashi had her in a vice, it seemed. She looked up at him and blushed slightly. _He's so close!_ Inner Sakura said. Kakashi looked at her, his eye looked sad to her.

",Gomene Sakura," he whispered to her. Sakura began to softly cry in his arms. He just held her. He felt…well to put it bluntly, like an asshole, but strangely he was smiling. He still had her present at his house, hidden in a drawer. His warmth soon came crashing down on Sakura. _So…Warm... _inner Sakura mumbled. She soon drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura awoke with a pounding headache. She slowly got up and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and frowned. As she got a shower going, she tried recalling the previous night. She remembered going out with Hinata and Naruto. Kami, she will never drink anything but Sake again. She recalled coming home and falling asleep. She blushed as she remembered waking to Kakashi. She got dressed in her normal gear and went to grab her headband.

Sakura,

You suddenly fell asleep, so I just put you in bed.

Ja Ne

Kakashi

Sakura blushed at the note but quickly brushed it off. She couldn't remember exactly what had been said between them but she knew she had missed something important. _Now to call Naruto_, Inner Sakura Said. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

Ring~ Ring~ Ring~

",Ah! Sakura-Chan! Are you alright?" Naruto exclaimed as he answered.

", Hai, perfectly fine. How was Hinata? Was she able to get home okay?"

Naruto was suddenly silent.

", Naruto?"

",Well….um…I..Um...I let her stay at my place..."

Sakura's eyes widened. _Did_ _they finally get together?_

"Did you guys become a couple?"

"….Hai…" He said very quietly.

Sakura was a bit concerned.

", You're not happy?" She asked.

"…..We had sex…." Naruto answered, ashamed.

",YOU DID NOT!" Sakura screamed in shock.

",It wasn't all my fault! Hinata practically made me do it!" He yelled in his defense.

",She was drunk out of her mind and you should've said no, Naruto!" Sakura yelled back. She had planned for them to talk about their feelings, that's why she took them out but she couldn't have prevented this.

",I didn't want her to get upset…." Naruto said almost inaudible. Sakura smirked a little. She knew Naruto wouldn't want to hurt anyone by any means. She then got a thought.

",Does she remember it? And was she okay?"

",Hai she remembers everything actually. And she hid in the bathroom for awhile, but after I told her I wanted to be with her, she came out…..then we did it again…" Naruto trailed off, obviously thinking of Hinata.

Sakura laughed. ",Well I'm glad you two are together. You guys are perfect for each other. I'm happy for you."

Naruto laughed a bit. ", Arigato, Sakura-Chan. Oh, did you see Kakashi sensei last night at all? I sent him to check on you after you didn't call."

Sakura smirked again. ", You sent him? I thought that he might've seen me walking home or something. Arigato. "

", You're welcome….ano shouldn't you be getting to Oba san? It's already 10 after 8." He inquired curiously.

Sakura looked at her clock. ", Kuso! I have to go. Arigato Naruto. Ja Ne!"

Click

Kakashi was late…as always. He wondered why Gondaime hadn't yelled at him yet. _Maybe if she sent someone to help me then it'd work. _He shook his head. He'd tried for years to be punctual. It never lasted for more than a day. But then he had done it on his own, never with help. He continued to ponder this as he walked into the Gondaime's office.

The office was round, and rather large. In the center in the room sat a desk, and behind that desk was a Blonde woman. Next to her was Sakura, as she had become the Blondes apprentice. She was reading medical jutsu books and seemed to be studying hard. The Blonde looked at Kakashi and immediately began to talk.

", Hatake Kakashi!" She yelled.

Kakashi remained in his calm demeanor. ", Hai, Tsunade-Sama?"

", I am officially sick of your lateness. I have heard my last complaint about it." She stated her eyes closed. Then the office door burst open and Shizune, Tsunade's elder apprentice, ran in.

", Sakura! We need you at the hospital immediately!" she shouted.

", Hai! What's happened?" Sakura asked as they both ran out the door.

Kakashi stood there, a bit baffled but outwardly remained calm. He looked at the Blonde, with a was- that- planned look. She simply glared and began to talk seriously again.

",Kakashi…I really am sick of your lateness but there is a more important matter we need to discuss." Tsunade began again.

",Hai what is it?"

Tsunade looked him dead in the eye. ", Sakura has become increasingly despondent. I think she may be depressed. And her new drinking habit has become known to the Elders. They believe she has been influenced by me, in that area. And they feel that if I influence one girl, I will influence others to be the same," Tsunade sighed heavily. ", They think they know everything! Sakura had her first drink on her 18th birthday. She's now perfectly legal to drink if she wants to. But even I have some qualms about her. Even I don't get drunk every time I get disappointed or sad. I heard about last night from the bartender. I have yet to talk to Naruto or Hinata. Do you know anything?"

Kakashi sighed. ",Hai, I do." He then recited his side of events the previous night, but obviously he left out seeing Sakura in her underwear and such.

At the end of his account, Tsunade closed her eyes and thought deeply. Kakashi stood patiently, waiting for her answer.

Her eyes snapped open. ", I have decided. You'll keep an eye on her for awhile. But to her, she'll be helping with your ungodly sense of time and laziness. So essentially, she's your alarm clock. We need to find out why she's drinking so heavily. If we find that then we can help." She looked over at Kakashi. ",I will tell her. You will most likely need to chat with her at some point about it. You know how she is." Tsunade smirked.

Kakashi bowed. ", Hai, Tsunade-Sama." He then poofed away.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sakura returned to the Hokage Tower, she was briefed on her new "mission". She accepted it and inner Sakura was overjoyed. _Now I get to torture him for being late all those times! Hell Yeah! _Although she was a bit confused as to why she was the one assigned. She settled on asking Kakashi if he knew why. She then got hit with a wave of tired. She had hoped no one noticed but unfortunately, Tsunade did. ", Go home and get some rest, Sakura. You're going to need it for tomorrow."Tsunade said, knowingly. Sakura didn't object. She turned and mumbled ", Arigato Shishou.", then left the office. Tsunade then took out her personal sake bottle and began to pour herself some. Shizune then walked in with a huge stack of papers. ", Gomene, Tsunade-Sama but these all need your signature." Shizune said, apologetically. Tsunade frowned. She was in for a long night.

Kakashi had left the Tower and was aimlessly walking around town. He had been sulking a little. He had miraculously misplaced his Icha Icha Paradise book, so he couldn't read. He sighed, as he passed an empty Ichiraku Ramen. He chuckled. _It'll be awhile before I see Naruto again. He's going to be busy with Hinata for the next couple weeks._ His thoughts suddenly went to Sakura. _How long has she been depressed? Was it because of Sasuke? Was it because of me? _He stopped walking and stared at the darkening sky. _What was she going to tell me? She hadn't finished yelling at me…maybe I should ask her?_ Kakashi was so enveloped in his thoughts that he hadn't realized he had stopped in front of Sakura's house.

", S-Sensei?"

Kakashi looked up. Sakura was standing in front of him. She was either very tired or drunk again. ", What are you doing in front of my house?" She asked him, sounding very tired. Kakashi looked around. He **_was_** in front of her house.

", I was just walking and I guess I stopped here." He replied with his eye smile. ", Mhm..Well come inside. I need to talk to you about the mission, if you could call it a mission." She said, turning to unlock her door. Kakashi sighed. ", I agree. I need to make sure I have some money to pay for any damages, should they happen." Sakura scowled at him. She then opened her door and walked in. As Kakashi followed her in, he noticed that he was staring at her ass. Intently staring too. He blushed slightly and leveled his eyes to her head. Sakura reached over and touched a lamp.

", Please sit down. I'll be right back." She said, as she went up the stairs. Kakashi did as he was told. He picked a chair that was across from a large couch. The place was small but it was definitely Sakura's. The walls were a very pale pink, the furniture was white, and the table and end tables were cherry wood. There were a few magazines on the table. They were, unsurprisingly, all were related to medicine. He was going to pick one up when Sakura came back down the stairs.

", Would you like some tea?" She asked as she went into the kitchen.

"Oh, Hai, please." Kakashi replied turning his head. His eye bugged out of his head a bit. Sakura was wearing her idea of pajamas. He couldn't see all of the details, but they were a stunning shade of crimson. He turned his head straight as she came out of the kitchen. ", Hai here you go sensei." Sakura said placing the tea on the table. ", A-arigato." Kakashi could barely manage to say that. He now saw her outfit. The top was a camisole. To him it looked a size too small. The little shorts looked small as well. He had never seen this much of her before. He caught himself staring and turned to his tea. Sakura pretended not to notice but she did. She had done it somewhat out of impulse and also to see if she really was attractive. _Take that Ino-pig! _Inner Sakura reveled. As she smirked a bit she crossed her legs and began to talk. ", I'm not sure why I've been assigned to help you. I'm sure the only thing I could possibly do is to hide your Icha Icha books. But after you got them back I'm sure you'd just revert back."

Kakashi frowned under his mask. ", Have you hid one on me already? I've actually lost one…"

Sakura laughed. ", You lost one? Are you feeling alright sensei? You look like a lost puppy. Kind of Kawaii." She giggled and thought of his full puppy face. Kakashi smirked. ", So you think I'm cute?"

Sakura turned her head. ", No, I don't." She peeked out of the corner of her eye and saw him make the face again. She got up with her tea and went to the kitchen and put some ice in it. She walked back out and sat on the couch with a sigh. Kakashi cocked his head at her. He had noticed something on her back. ", Nee Sakura what's on your back?" Sakura blushed slightly. ", A tattoo…you're the only one besides Ino that's seen them." Kakashi just looked at her. She blushed a bit more then came over to him then turned around and got on her knees. Kakashi gaped a bit. _Angel wings_. He unconsciously began to trace them with his right hand. ", They fit you perfectly, Sakura." He whispered, almost to himself. Sakura turned around and looked up at him. ", You really think so sensei?" she asked, her emerald eyes sparkling. Kakashi blushed slightly. ", Hai, I do." Sakura was before him in a very revealing shirt, in between his legs. Not that her in a bra wasn't revealing enough for him. She was blushing but smiling at him. She was happy that he thought the wings fit her. ", S-Sakura...I..I have to go." He said, trying to get out of the awkward situation for him. Sakura frowned and looked hurt. She turned and looked at her clock. 9:15pm. She got up and began walking to the door. Kakashi sighed heavily. _Now that would've gone horribly if she had stayed there._ He stood up and walked to her opened door. As he turned to say goodnight, he was punched out of her apartment. ", Nee what was that for?" He asked a bit surprised. He looked at Sakura closely. She was blushing; her eyes were angry, and she had a few tears rolling down her face.. Kakashi blinked and opened his mouth to say something but closed it as to not make her more upset. ", I'll see you tomorrow morning at seven AM, sensei." She said, dryly. She looked at him once more and slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

I just would like to say thank you to Danae19,TheAUWalker, and Jade36963 for following this story. And also to pizzafan123 for reviewing. I also apologize for this being so short. But i will have three more chapters up today. THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LEMONY! So beware! ***

_She was underneath him. Her tousled pink hair was over her face. Her eyes were half closed, but in a lustful fog. Her breasts were almost spilling out of her camisole. Her strong legs we wrapped around his waist, pulling him tight to her. Her shorts were just under her hips, showing a small portion of her belly. He could smell her arousal. He wanted her...No...He needed her. ", Sakura," he moaned, kissing her neck and shoulders. ", Kakashi-Sensei." She moaned loudly, arching towards him. ", Kakashi , just Kakashi." He said, pulling her camisole down, letting her breasts free. He started to kiss them all over. He was losing control. ", Aishite iru." He looked up at her. She was furious._

", KAKASHI-SENSEI WAKE UP NOW OR I'LL PUNCH YOU OUT OF THE FIRE COUNTRY!"

Kakashi blinked as he awoke to Sakura, in mid-punch above his head. _Oh dear Kami please tell me I didn't talk in my sleep._ ", S-Sakura! I'm awake! I'm awake!" He jumped out of his bed and caught her just before she hit the wall. She looked at him and blushed. Her eyes were wide in shock. Kakashi was confused. ", Nani?"

", You...Sleep...Without...Your masks?" Kakashi's open eye got wide. He didn't normally, but he had become hot and had taken it off. In fact…He had only slept in his boxers. He blushed and slowly looked at Sakura, who was blushing as well. His eye went wider as she went to touch his scarred cheek. As much as he wanted her to he couldn't stop his reflexes. He grabbed her wrist. ", Please…don't." He looked into her eyes and pleaded silently with her. _He looks so sad…_Inner Sakura sniffled. ", Gomenasai," She whispered as she left the room. Kakashi turned to his dresser and looked at his mask. ", Kuso…" He mumbled. _No one has seen me like this…And I pushed her away when she needs me...Next time...I won't. _He quickly dressed and went out of his bedroom. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Sakura making him breakfast. He took a deep breath and said ", Ohayo, Sakura Chan." He tried not to make it awkward. She looked up and smiled at him. ", Ohayo, Kakashi Sensei." He was a bit relieved, but still a bit nervous. ", What did you make?" He asked looking at the pan. ", I didn't know you could cook." Sakura glared at him. ", I made pancakes and I've been learning from Shizune San." He looked at her thoughtfully. ", Ah I see." He sat down and waited for the food to be done. He watched Sakura finish cooking with a smile. He smiled under his mask; _maybe this isn't such a bad thing._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

THIS CHAPTER HAS A HORRIBLE ATTEMPT AT LEMON! SO PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT! Its also pretty long sooo yeah. Read and review please!

It had been about three weeks since the start of Kakashi's "mission". And so far he had been on time or even early thanks to Sakura. That had kept her so busy and exhausted that she had no time to drink. So in Kakashi's mind, it was mission complete. Yet he had a feeling that it wasn't over yet.

He was right.

", Sakura? Hello?" Kakashi called up her balcony. He was here when she told him to be. _Maybe she's the one running late._ He chuckled at the thought. He waited for a few more minutes when he heard a crash from inside Sakura's house. He quickly burst through the doors and up the stairs. ", Sakura!? Sakura?!" he shouted. He was in a panic. He saw her bedroom door was ajar and her light was on. He heard another smash and pushed the door open. He gasped. There were half a dozen empty, broken Sake bottles on the floor around Sakura. She was in her normal outfit, but her clothes looked disheveled. She had her knees pulled to her chest and her head was resting on them. She was quietly sobbing.

", Sakura…" He whispered as he walked over to her. _What happened? Did someone try to hurt her?_ He gently touched her shoulder. ", What happened, Sakura?" He asked in a voice, he had never heard from himself. She slowly looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying. Her cheeks were both wet and dry. Her lips were trembling and her voice cracked. ", I-Ino..." She paused as more tears came out. Kakashi thought the worst. Ino had been sent on a mission a few weeks ago. Nothing really major but there had been reports that there were missing Nin around the area. He solemnly kneeled next to her and prepared to tell her that he was sorry when Sakura cleared her throat. ", Ino called me….She's…," Sakura smiled, but she was holding back her tears. ", She's marrying….Chouji." Kakashi was surprised. _Ino and Chouji? I never would've guessed they would marry._ Sakura looked at him, tears freely flowing down her face. Kakashi didn't know what to say. He was confused as to why the happy news had drove Sakura to drink and cry so much. ", Why are you crying?" He asked, sitting down next to her. ", Are you not happy for your friend?" Sakura fidgeted with her hands, as she started to sob. ", I-I am h-happy for h-her. I'm j-jealous t-that s-she found s-someone b-before m-me!" Kakashi was taken aback. _So that's what this is about…_ He lifted her chin up to look at him. ", I don't know much about these things…but I know you'll find him someday soon, when your least expecting it…" She looked at him with teary eyes. ", Is that how it happened to you with Rin?" She asked her curiosity and tipsiness taking over. Kakashi cocked his head at her. _Rin? _ ", Rin…Rin was just my friend…I never had any romantic feelings for her. I guess it was like the way you feel about Naruto."

Sakura blinked away some more tears. Kakashi wiped them away gently. Suddenly Sakura's eyes widened. _I…I remember…what I said...to him... _Kakashi looked at her a bit confused. ", Nani?" Sakura blushed and looked away. ", I...Just remembered what I said to you...That night you came to check on me..." Kakashi slightly blushed and slowly scooted away from her. ", I've been meaning to ask you about it...Well to finish talking about it…" Sakura looked at him and tried to look angry but she couldn't do it. She started to sob. Her whole face had turned red from her embarrassment. Kakashi just watched her. _…did I hurt her that deeply? _ He scooted back to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. ", I w-wanted y-you t-to be t-there b-because…" Sakura paused and pushed away from him slightly. Kakashi looked down at her. She was looking up at him as well. She was still blushing, and her eyes were roaming his masked face. She reached out and touched his mask. Kakashi became tense, as he was expecting her to pull down his mask. She didn't. Her fingertips moved up the side of his face to his headband. She gripped it as best she could, and pulled it off. Kakashi looked at her and blinked. ", What are you doing, Sakura?" She looked at him and smiled. ", Can I see your face again? Never mind you won't show me again." Her blush darkened and she looked sad again. Kakashi frowned under his mask. He wanted to make her happy, so he did what she asked. He turned his face and sighed as he slipped his mask off. He looked down at Sakura and lifted her chin up to him. Sakura's blush had gone away but it returned in full force. She smiled a little and went to touch his face again. She stopped half way as she remembered what had happened the last time. ", its okay…you can...If you want to..." Kakashi said, looking down at her with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Sakura gingerly touched his cheek. ", I had always imagined you'd be attractive…but I never knew that you would be so handsome." Kakashi blushed fully now. _She's tried to imagine my face?_ ", I had hoped that I'd convince you on my birthday to see your face but since you didn't show up…." Sakura said a little to herself. Kakashi was a little irked. _That's why she wanted me there? Just to see my face?_ Sakura saw the flicker of anger in Kakashi's eye. ", Don't think I just wanted you there because of that..." she said meekly. Kakashi looked her straight in the eyes. ", Then why did you want me there so badly?" He asked a bit of hurt in his voice. Sakura looked away and mumbled something. ", Nani? I didn't hear you." He said, bending his neck down to hear better. Sakura turned her head and blushed. _Oh Kami! He's super close now! Just tell him! Tell him!_ Inner Sakura shouted. Her mind was going blank and she couldn't keep it hidden any longer. ", I…I…I wanted to give it up to you!" she half yelled. As soon as she said it, she wanted to run. But she couldn't. Kakashi's face changed to one of confusion. _She wants to what?_ He just looked at her. ", I have no idea what that means Sakura." He said, sternly and a bit ashamed. Sakura was baffled. _How can he not know after reading his pervy books?_ She scowled at him. She then got angry. Kakashi sensed the change. He was about to ask when he was suddenly punched across her bedroom. Sakura stood up and was ready to punch him again, when she yelled at him. ", I'M A VIRGIN! WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS?!" Kakashi was on her floor staring up at her in shock. _She's a virgin...!…_. ", Sakura…I'm sorry…I didn't realize," He apologized and stood up. She was going to punch him again when he smiled at her. She melted into a puddle. She had never seen a more beautiful smile, Even though the smile was on a man. ", So..You wanted to give me your virginity on your birthday?" He said, scratching the back of his neck. Sakura blushed and looked at her feet. ", H-Hai…" She replied. Kakashi looked at her. His eye filled with an emotion Sakura couldn't pin down. _BAKA! It would've been easier if you told him you're in love with him! _Inner Sakura screamed. ", Why me?" Kakashi asked in a tone that neither of them had heard before. Sakura blushed intensely. ", W-well.." ", Because I really have no idea how to…I..I've never…well…" He said as he looked at the floor. Sakura gaped at him. ", You…you're…a….virgin too?" Kakashi nodded embarrassed.

Sakura gaped at him then started to laugh. ", I know your trying to make me feel better but there's no way that's true. You've been with tons of women." Kakashi blushed and looked away. ", They weren't...The girl I wanted." Sakura softened. ", What's she like? Is she pretty?" She asked expecting the dream girl to look somewhat like Rin or the minstrel woman Kakashi had been interested in a few years ago. Kakashi thought for a moment then he smiled. ", I have known her for a long time. She is strong and courageous. If I look into her eyes for too long, I get trapped. She is the most beautiful person I've met in my life…I have loved her since she was 16… Since she sang…I didn't realize until then how much I loved her…" Kakashi sighed. ", But she's fourteen years my junior. I really don't think she'd want to be with me anyways." Sakura saw the sadness in his face. She took his face in her hands and looked at him with concern. ", Do you really know that? Does she know how you feel about her?" Kakashi looked into her emerald eyes. ", I hope she does…but she's a bit tipsy and may not realize it's her." Sakura blinked. _It's…me? He's in love with me?_ Inner Sakura gaped. Sakura smiled big at him. She then giggled softly. Kakashi blushed. _She's figured it out?_ Kakashi then smiled back at her. ", Figured it out?" Sakura's eyes sparkled mischievously", The bottles are empty." Then she suddenly kissed him. Kakashi was shocked but in utter bliss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. She started to smile and pulled away and started to giggle again.

Kakashi looked at her a bit curious. Sakura saw this then said ", I just thought that it was kind of funny," She blushed a little ", I've been loving you since I was 13. It's almost like a dream come true." Kakashi gaped at her. _Five years she's loved me? _ Kakashi chuckled and smiled down at her. ", Almost?" She looked up at him and her eyes flickered as she blushed. ", W-well…there are things that need to happen for it to come true." Kakashi thought for a moment. _Hmm what could that be…Oh…I know. _ Kakashi blushed slightly and kissed Sakura's cheek. He started to tremble a little as he started to kiss her jaw line up to her ear. When he reached it he whispered into it. ", Sakura…will you be mine?" He felt her stiffen for a moment then suddenly his head was turned and she kissed him passionately. Her hands were wrapped around his neck in an instant, pulling him as close as he could be. She broke away for a moment and looked at him with eyes he had never seen her have before. ", I'd love to." She said sultrily. Kakashi couldn't control himself at this point. He kissed her fiercely and picked her up and laid her on the bed.

He was over her now, gazing at her face. She had a look like she wanted to...to eat him almost. She licked her lips then giggled. ",Nani?" He asked. Sakura flipped their positions and straddled his waist. She giggled again and kissed him slowly. He kissed her back and let his hands roam over her. He felt his flak jacket tugged at. He stopped and looked at Sakura. She was smirking as she opened his jacket and felt his toned chest. She kissed it all over then went up his neck and licked up it to his ear. She moaned into his ear. ", Kakashi." Kakashi felt himself getting hard. He rolled her over onto her back and tore her shirt off. He gazed at her. She wasn't wearing a bra today. He kissed her neck down to her chest, running his hands along her sides. Sakura could feel him now and wrapped a leg tightly around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Kakashi groaned. She wanted him badly but he wanted to take his time a bit. He kissed her passionately and cupped her breast gently. She arched up toward him and moaned. ", M-more." Kakashi did as she wanted. He squeezed a little then he kissed them. He then started to flick her nipples with his tongue then he sucked on them gently. Sakura knotted her fingers in his silver hair.

She was getting lost in her lust. She didn't really notice when Kakashi pulled her skirt off and she was naked in front of him. Kakashi kissed down her abdomen to her waist. He chuckled as he saw between Sakura's legs. Not only was she aroused, but she had well trimmed pink hair. Sakura looked down at him as he went between her legs. He began to lick her slowly, as he had never done this before. She was sweet but also a little sour. He didn't mind at all. When Sakura gripped her bed sheets and moaned loudly, he went faster. ",K-k-Kashi!" She moaned loudly. She started panting and looked down at him. He stopped for a second then he slowly put a finger in her and slowly went back and forth. Sakura felt no pain strangely. She knew that wasn't normal, but then 'it' wasn't in her yet. ",More." Kakashi inserted another finger and began to lick her again. Sakura arched her back and moaned loudly. ",Kakashi!" She looked down at him again then she pulled at his hair to make him stop. He stopped immediately and went to kiss her but she pushed him onto his back instead. She smiled and kissed his chest again then went to his waist. Kakashi watched her intently. She pulled down his pants and let out a little gasp. He wasn't wearing underwear. She blushed when she saw 'it'. It was big, at least 8 inches. _How is that supposed to fit? _Inner Sakura asked a bit curious. She grabbed it and started to pump up and down watching Kakashi's reaction. He was breathing harder and was watching her hand. Sakura stopped for a moment then went between his legs to give him a better view. She then had an immense urge to suck on it. She tentatively licked it to see if it tasted funny. It was a bit salty but she could deal with it. She licked her lips and looked up at Kakashi as she slowly put him in her mouth. When it was in fully she began to go up and down slowly. Kakashi groaned loudly. ", S-shit, S-Sakura." He knotted his fingers in her hair. When she stopped and licked his head, he bucked his hips a little.

He looked at her as she started to suck him again but deeper and faster. He grabbed her hair and started breathing heavier. ", Nnng, Sakura." He grunted. Sakura looked up at him and swirled her tongue on the tip. He trembled and pulled her hair. She got on top of him and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back just as passionate. He rolled her onto her back and gazed into her eyes. ", Tell me if I hurt you okay?" He said caressing her face. She shook her head and kissed him. He slowly pushed into her. He groaned. She was warm and tight. ", W-wow." He looked down at her. She was looking down between them her eyes were wide. She slowly looked up at him with a surprised look on her face. She then kissed him slow but passionately. He started moving slowly, he didn't want to hurt her. She moaned ", Ohhh, faster." He chuckled and started going faster. She started moaning his name. ", K-Kakashi!" He was getting goose bumps. He wanted to hear her more. He kissed her neck but then bit her. ", Ahh! Kakashi!" she moaned. Sakura looked up at him then moaned. ", I want to be on top," Kakashi stopped and rolled her on top of him with him still inside. Sakura started going up and down on him. She made him go as deep as he could and watched his face. His eyes were rolling back in his head and he was gripping her waist tightly. ", Sakura!" he moaned. She smirked and started going faster. She started to moan loudly. ", You're...So...Big! Mmmm! You feel amazing!" Kakashi smirked now. He grabbed her waist to stop her then he brought her head down to kiss her. As he kissed her he rolled her onto her back again and started pumping up into her as fast as he could. Sakura dug her nails into his shoulders. He felt her tear his skin. He never knew pain could feel so good. He felt her get tighter and knew she was close. ", Kakashi! You're going to make me explode!" She moaned loudly. He felt himself getting close as well. He pumped harder and deeper. ",Kakashi! I'm going to-!" Sakura started to scream. As her muscles contracted Kakashi reached his climax. Kakashi moaned loudly.", Sakura!" Sakura arched up and screamed as she came. ",Kakashi!" After a few seconds Sakura pulled Kakashi to her. They both were smiling. She kissed him all over his face. Kakashi chuckled and laid next to her. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. ", Kakashi?" Sakura asked, drifting to sleep.

", Hai Sakura?"

She turned her head a bit to see him.

", Aishite iru." She whispered.

He smiled and held her tightly. ",I love you too."

Then they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon cooking. He opened his eye and looked around. He smiled as he remembered the previous night. He put on his boxers and went down to the kitchen. Sakura was in her bathrobe making breakfast. She saw Kakashi come down the stairs. ", Ohayo, Kakashi." She smiled at him. Kakashi smiled back and kissed her cheek. ", Ohayo, Sakura." She giggled and handed him a plate full of food. They went and sat at her table and ate. After they had finished Kakashi began to talk. ", So…since were together now…what do you want to do?" Sakura thought for a moment. ", I should probably tell Shishou." Kakashi shook his head. ", Yes that would be a good decision. But we won't tell anyone else for now. Okay?" Sakura smiled. ", Hai." Kakashi was happy. He looked at Sakura. She seemed to be glowing. Her emerald eyes were filled with happiness. ", I should go get ready to see Shishou." She grabbed the plates and put them in the kitchen. She then turned to Kakashi and asked ", Want to take a shower with me?" Kakashi sighed. ", How can I refuse that?" He got up from the table and followed her into the bathroom.

After they had showered and dressed, they made their way to the Hokage Tower. As they walked they came up with what they wanted to say. ", I will say that we've entered a viable relationship and that we are serious about it." Sakura said. Kakashi thought for a moment. ", And I will say that I love you and you're my everything?" Sakura blushed a little, not used to his openness. ", You can if you want to.." They climbed the stairs of the Tower and Sakura knocked on the door. ", Hai Come in!" Sakura opened the door and she and Kakashi walked in.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, and Shizune was standing beside her with TonTon. Tsunade looked at them. ", Have you come to tell me about your mission?" Sakura stepped forward a bit. ", I believe it has been completed…but there's something I must tell you." Tsunade eyed Kakashi. ",Hai but first I must speak with Kakashi." ", Tsunade Sama, Sakura and I have begun a romantic relationship." Kakashi said sternly. Sakura looked at him then at Tsunade. Tsunade had a bit of a bewildered look on her face. ", How long has this been going on?" ", Only since last night…but for both of us it's been years of built up feelings." Sakura stated. Tsunade looked at both of them and begun to laugh. ", Well I have no problem with it. But, the Elders may. Do you plan on telling anybody besides us?" ", Not for at least a month." Sakura responded. Tsunade looked at Kakashi. ", Hai Hai. I still need to speak with you. Sakura could you please help Shizune in the library? I have enlisted her help in teaching you some new jutsus." Sakura bowed and smiled at Kakashi. ", Hai. Of course." She and Shizune walked out the door to the library. As soon as they were gone, Tsunade questioned Kakashi. ", I'm guessing she was upset because she's in love with you?" Kakashi sighed. ", Hai that was a part of it." ", And you love her?" Kakashi straitened. ", Hai, I do. I plan on being with her for a long time." Tsunade smiled. ", That's good. But now I am sorry to say that you have a new mission." Kakashi sighed. ", Hai." Tsunade began to brief him on the mission.

After Kakashi was briefed, he walked to the library. He smiled as he saw Sakura reading a very large book. ", Yo." He said, smiling at her. Sakura looked up and smiled. ", Hello, Kakashi." ", I have a mission. I'm leaving tomorrow." Kakashi said to her. She immediately frowned. ", It's not that long. Only about a week or so." He said trying to console her. She looked at him and pouted ", You promise?" He chuckled. ", Hai, Hai I promise." Sakura looked around a little. She then kissed Kakashi on the cheek. ", Good. Come over for dinner okay?" She smiled at him again then went back to her studying. Kakashi sighed and left.

Kakashi had gone home and had gathered his materials. It had been a few hours and Kakashi was killing time reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. He had found it underneath a pile of clothes. He looked at his clock and realized he should be walking to Sakura's. When he was about to leave when an ANBU appeared in front of him. ", You are to leave immediately. Hokage sama said she's sorry." Kakashi sighed heavily. ", I will be there in 10 minutes." The ANBU nodded and poofed away. Kakashi poofed to Sakura's house and knocked on the door. Sakura opened it and smiled. But when saw his seriousness; she knew he had to leave. ", Gomene Sakura. I have to leave now." Sakura frowned but pulled him into the doorway. She pulled down his mask and kissed him. ", Be careful okay?" Kakashi smiled. ", Hai. I will." He looked at her and kissed her once more. ", I love you, Sakura." Sakura smiled. ", I love you too." Kakashi pulled up his mask and poofed away. Sakura shut her door. ", He better not take too long."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

I've forgotten to mention this:

Sakura Haruno & Kakashi Hatake are not mine. they are Kishimoto's. **And again sorry for this being so short**

Kakashi's mission did take longer than Sakura had wanted it to. He had been gone almost a month. And it was almost August. She hadn't been feeling well and attributed it to worry and over working. Shizune had the flu so she had been working her shifts as well as her own. Sakura was in bed reading a new book she had found. She suddenly felt very sick and ran to her bathroom. She threw up for about five minutes. As she sat on the bathroom floor she decided to call Tsunade.

",Shishou?"

",Sakura you never call are you alright?"

", I think I've contracted Shizune Sans flu bug. Could you come over just to check me over?"

", Hai I'll be there soon."

",Arigato Shishou."

After about a half hour, Tsunade was in Sakura's house giving her an exam. Tsunade had concluded the exam and smiled at Sakura. ", How long have you been vomiting?"

",It started a few days ago. But today it was worse." She held her abdomen gain.

", Have you been eating things you normally wouldn't?" Tsunade rubbed her back soothingly.

", I don't think so. Although I did eat some new type of ice cream and I've been eating more spicy things." Sakura relaxed a little as her nausea passed.

", Can you think of anything else that's not normal for you?"

", Actually yes. I can barely sleep, and I have been going to the bathroom a lot, my boobs hurt immensely, and I skipped a…" Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at her Teacher. ", Oh my Kami."

Tsunade smiled at her.

", Oh my Kami is right. I'm surprised you didn't realize sooner. "

Sakura then began to cry. ", How far along am I?"

Tsunade thought. ", I'd say almost a month. And I'm taking you off hospital duty."

Sakura smiled. ", Arigato Shishou. Ano have you heard from Kakashi at all?"

", Hai. I believe he should be home tomorrow." She said.

Sakura smiled. She was excited but nervous. _How will Kakashi react? Would he want it?_

", Well I have to get back. Keep me posted. Ill expect to see you in a couple weeks." Tsunade said walking to the door. Sakura said goodbye and went to lay down again. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep until the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi had returned and was headed for Sakura's house. He was happy to be back. He hoped she wouldn't be too upset with him. He knocked on her door and waited for it to open. Sakura opened the door and immediately hugged him. ",I'm so glad your back!" she said. He squeezed her and chuckled. ",I am too." Sakura ushered him in. when he was on the couch she started fidgeting. ", how did it go?' she asked. ", It went well. Very much longer than expected." He replied. He noticed she was nervous. ", How were you?" Sakura smiled ", I was okay. Shizune got the flu so I had to work her shifts at the hospital and for Shishou. Then I got sick and had to take a few days off." She said. ", Are you alright now? Not sick anymore?" he asked concerned.

When Sakura was sick it was always worse than normally. She sat down in the chair. ", well…I'm okay right now. But I'll be sick for a little longer, according to Shishou." Kakashi frowned under his mask. He didn't like when she was sick. She always acted as if it didn't matter. ", Did Tsunade say you had the flu?" he asked. Sakura fidgeted more. ", well…yes at first…" She paused and looked at Kakashi with teary eyes. Kakashi went over to the chair. ", What I have won't be going away for a long time.." Kakashi felt his heart breaking. _Could she have cancer?_ Sakura looked at him and smiled.

She then took his hand. ", I hope that it…won't make you upset." She paused and looked at his masked face. She then pulled his mask down and pushed his head band up so she could see his whole face. Kakashi took a deep breath and prepared himself for another loss. Sakura smiled and started to tear up. ", I'm pregnant." Even Kakashi's sharingan got wide on that one. ", We…We're having a baby?" he asked completely shocked. Sakura shook her head. ", I'm about a month along. Shishou says it's healthy and growing well." Kakashi was stunned. _Me? A father?_ Truthfully it scared him to death. But he was happy. Extremely happy. He smiled at Sakura and pulled her up from the chair. He smiled at her. ", Do you want a boy or a girl?" Sakura laughed a little. ", I don't mind what gender it is as long as it's happy and healthy." Kakashi chuckled. ", I was thinking the same thing." He kissed her forehead. Sakura looked at him then suddenly ran to the bathroom. Kakashi sighed. _This is going to be a rough first trimester._


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi had been right again. Sakura's second month had been a whirlwind of eating. She had been eating almost all day long for three weeks. All of the food was either extremely spicy or extremely sweet. She had also begun eating Ramen every day. Because of all this eating she was staring to gain weight. They still hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy. But they were planning on telling their close friends. So they gathered them at Sakura's house one evening. Naruto and Hinata had gathered everyone together so they all would arrive at the same time. Kakashi greeted everyone after they all had sat down. The girls were all on the couch and the guys were on the floor. Sakura sat down in the white chair and Kakashi was standing in front of everyone. Everyone was looking at each other. Some expecting a group mission, others just waited eagerly. Naruto was the first one to talk. ", Ano…What's going on Sakura Chan?" He was actually very concerned. Sakura smiled at him and looked over at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded. ", Well, Naruto, and others, Sakura and I have called you here to discuss something very serious." He paused, looking at the mixed reactions. The people who were couples glanced at each other, nervously. He took a breath and continued ", We thought it would be best to gather all of you together, rather than individually. Don't panic it's not a mission or anything of that nature." Sighs of relief were released by some of the group. Kakashi looked over at Sakura and nodded for her to come over. She got up and stood next to him. She smiled at everyone and then Kakashi. She then openly took his hand. Naruto gaped, as he noticed this. ", Kakashi and I have been in a relationship for a few months now." She smiled at Ino who was smiling sweetly at the couple. The guys all nodded and the girls gasped.

Hinata now was curious. ", I-is that all? O-or is there more?" She said meekly. Sakura softened and leaned on Kakashi. Kakashi moved his hand to her waist. ", Sakura is two months pregnant as well." Naruto sat stunned as all the girls jumped up screaming. Sakura was beaming as the girls led her into her small kitchen, babbling away. Naruto just stared at his ex –sensei. He stood up and quietly said. ", Congratulations." Kakashi nodded. Neji was the next to stand up. ", I do have to admit the pregnancy is quite a shock to me, Kakashi Sama." Kakashi scratched the back of his neck. ", Hai, it was to me as well." Shikamaru let out a sigh as he stood up. ", Kids are so troublesome. I wish you luck." Chouji snorted. ", Just wait until you and Temari have kids." Shikamaru's ears colored slightly and his face turned slightly pink. Kiba stifled a giggle. ", I know how you feel, dude. I don't want any kids. Akamaru's future pups will be enough to look after and train." Kakashi nodded again. He then realized that Sai was missing. ", Did Sai not come? I thought I saw him come in?" The young men looked at each other. They shook their heads. ", No he didn't come. He left for a mission this morning." Naruto said, in a very serious tone that almost didn't seem to come from him. Lately it seemed he had become more serious about missions and ninja work. Kakashi nodded and closed his eye. ", Well you guys can leave if you want. I know Sakura will be talking for a couple of hours." They all sighed, as the majority of them had thought they were going to be forced to stay. ", Ja Ne, Kakashi Sama." Shikamaru said as he hurried to the door. Chouji nodded and went to walk home with him. Neji bowed, Kiba flashed a toothy grin and Naruto smiled as well. ", Ja Ne Kakashi Sensei." He said waving slightly. Kakashi gave him an eye smile as they left. Even though Naruto had finally become a Jonin, he still called him Kakashi Sensei. Kakashi promptly went into the kitchen kissed Sakura's cheek and went upstairs to go to bed. Sakura smiled and didn't mind, she hadn't talked to her friends in awhile.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my goodness I am soooo sorry about the long wait. I have been so busy over the last few months and just got back into my writing. Thank you to the new watchers! Please R&R!

It was nearing Sakura's fifth month when things slightly changed again. Local people had found out about her relationship with Kakashi and that she was expecting his child. Nobody had given them a hard time. In fact a lot of middle aged women found it very romantic. She and Kakashi were waiting in a hospital room, for news on their baby. Tsunade came in with a file and sat down on a stool. She looked at the expecting couple and sighed. ", The baby is okay now. I believe it may be allergic to something you are eating. I know it is uncommon for this to happen so early in life but that is the only thing I can think that would cause its heart rate to drop so suddenly." Sakura began to cry a little and Kakashi took her hand. He was concerned as well. ", What type of food could be causing this?" He asked. Tsunade looked at her chart for a moment. ", I think it's a type of fruit. Have you been eating a fruit in excess lately?" Sakura thought back a few weeks and tried to remember. She looked at Kakashi for help. ", I have been eating quite a few strawberries and bananas. I have been eating them constantly for about two weeks." Kakashi shook his head. ", Yes, I would agree with that. But I'd say more bananas than strawberries. And at least 3 a day." Tsunade looked at the chart again and her eyes lit up. ", It's the bananas! Your potassium intake is too high. So cut back on the bananas and you'll be fine." Kakashi let out a sigh of relief, as well as Sakura. Tsunade smiled and handed her the first sonogram. ", Would you like to know the gender yet? I can show you on that if you'd like." Sakura looked at Kakashi. ", Do you want to wait?" Kakashi smiled at her. ", It's up to you. I can wait another four months." Sakura smiled back at him, and then looked at the sonogram. ", I would like...to wait…but I may ask before then…" Tsunade smiled. ", I will tell you whenever you want. I'm sure you won't be surprised though." Sakura laughed. ", No I probably won't." Kakashi chuckled and looked at the sonogram. _I have a feeling that you're a boy._


	12. Chapter 12

In Sakura's seventh month, She and Kakashi moved into his childhood home. It was just as it had been when his father died. She walked into what was going to be the nursery and saw it was cleaned. Kakashi came up behind her. ", I've been coming over for a couple days. I've cleaned the best I could." Sakura giggled and looked around the room a bit more. The walls were white and it had wood floors and two windows. The only furniture was a rocking chair. It seemed a bit old to Sakura, but she didn't mind. She smiled at Kakashi then she felt a kick. ", The baby is happy to be here." She said rubbing her belly. Kakashi smiled and put his hand on hers. The baby kicked a couple more times under their hands. Sakura smiled again then walked past him into what would be their bedroom. It too was very clean. It was a little larger than the nursery but not by much. It also had white walls, but it had carpet. There was a bed and a couple end tables. Sakura went and sat on the bed. Kakashi walked into the room. He smiled at her. ", I've enlisted some help to paint and clean the rest of the house. They should be here tomorrow." ", Okay. Don't be too long. The baby shower is tomorrow as well." Sakura said. Kakashi sighed. ", Hai, I won't. I'll be there don't worry." Sakura smiled and laid down. She soon fell asleep.

Sakura awoke the next morning to a loud crash. She got up as quickly as she could and went toward the noise. She entered the kitchen and saw Kakashi on the floor rubbing his head. Sakura shook her head. ", What did you do now?" Kakashi shrugged and laughed nervously. ", N-Nothing. I was just trying to put some things away and I knocked over some plates." Sakura laughed at him, and then helped him up. Kakashi smiled at her. Sakura kissed his masked cheek and left to go get ready for her baby shower. Kakashi was still fixing up the kitchen when she returned. ", I'm off to Ino's. Don't be late!" She said kissing his cheek again. ", Hai, Hai. I'll be there." As she left Kakashi made his way up to the nursery. Naruto had showed up while Sakura was in the shower and hadn't been noticed. He was painting the nursery a light blue. Kakashi walked in and smiled. ", You're pretty good at this Naruto." Naruto smiled. ", it's not that hard really...oh Sai should be here soon." Kakashi nodded. Sai was going to paint the border of the walls and the ceiling. ", Hai. I'll go call Shikamaru to bring the crib over now."

Sakura was having a pretty good time at her shower. Ino had given her different kinds of accessories (bibs, diapers, things like that) in a baby bag. Ten Ten had given her a scroll with different toys in it. Hinata had made a blanket with different animals on it. Shizune had given her some books to read to the baby. Temari had even come from Suna to give her a little blender and multi-sized bottles, so she could make her own baby food. ", Arigato, everyone." She said happily. Tsunade made her way over to Sakura and sat down next to her. ", Here" She said smiling at Sakura. Sakura took the white box and opened it. Sakura's eyes widened at Tsunade. ", I couldn't keep it a secret any longer." Tsunade winked at her. Sakura smiled and pulled out a light blue onesy with matching booties and a card that said 'It's a Boy!' All the girls screamed in excitement and joy. Sakura smiled as she rubbed her belly. ", Have you thought of any names?" Ino questioned. Sakura thought for a moment. ", Yes actually. I was thinking maybe Mizuki or Kenta or Haru." Hinata smiled ", I-I rather like Mizuki." Ten Ten shook her head. ",Hai I like Mizuki too." ", I thought you would've picked Obito or Sakumo." Ino said quietly. Sakura looked at Ino. ", I don't think Kashi would like that. I wouldn't want to make him sad either." Ino shook her head. ", I see your point." Sakura was just wondering where Kakashi was. Naruto, Sai and the rest of the guys hadn't come either. I _guess baby showers really just were for women_. Just then Naruto burst in Ino's living room. He was panting hard. He looked up at Sakura and smiled. ", Gomene Sakura but my present for you is at your house. It was too big to carry here." Hinata smiled at Naruto. She knew he had been helping Kakashi with the nursery. ", I-I'm sure we'd all like to see it Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled. ", Well of course. I have no objection. I'll lead the way."

Half way through the walk Sakura had been blind folded. ", Naruto! I don't think this is a good idea." She said. ", you'll be fine. I have your hand and the girls have your back." He said. She let him lead her into somewhere and up stairs. ", Hinata could you lead the girls in first?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head and led the girls into the completed nursery. All the guys were there. Well except Neji, he was on a mission, and Shino, as he was in Amegakure, becoming an Entomologist. Even Akamaru was there. But Sakura was still blindfolded so she had no idea where she was. When the girls had found their men, Naruto smiled to Kakashi, who shook his head. ", Yosh! Are you ready Sakura –Chan?" Sakura shook her head. ", Hai Naruto just let me see already!" Naruto laughed and removed the blindfold. Sakura opened her eyes and saw the beautiful nursery. She saw everyone smiling and she was so happy she started to cry. Kakashi then came over and hugged her. ",Do you like it?" Sakura shook her head. ", It's beautiful. I'm sure He will love it." Kakashi looked at her. ", He?" Sakura smiled. ", Yes He." Kakashi smiled. ", I knew it." Sakura laughed then looked at the nursery. She walked over to the crib and saw it was handmade. ", Shikamaru made that. Chouji helped too I guess." Kakashi said. Sakura smiled at them. ", It's beautiful you two. Arigato." Chouji smiled and Shikamaru nodded. She then looked up at the ceiling that was painted as the night sky. ", I presume Sai did this?" Kakashi shook his head. ", Hai, but Naruto painted the walls." Sakura turned to Naruto. ", You did a great job." Naruto blushed and rubbed his neck. ", Anything for you Sakura-Chan." Sakura then turned and saw a fully stocked changing table and a small dresser. ", Kiba, Hana, and Tsume gave us those." Kakashi said. Kiba gave his toothy grin and Akamaru barked. ", Arigato. Tell Hana and your mom too." ", Hai, I will." He replied. After everyone had left Sakura was exhausted. She was grateful to Ino, who was bringing all of the gifts the next day. She went into the living room and she sat next to Kakashi. Kakashi wrapped an arm around her. ", So did you have a good time today?" Sakura didn't answer him. ", Sakura?" He looked at her then shook his head. Sakura had fallen asleep.

***AN* **I think this is my favorite chapter. I worked really hard to fit everyone in. ^^; please R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

It was now April. Sakura was getting nervous and excited. She rubbed her belly and started talking to her baby. ", It's almost time, Mizuki. You'll be here in a couple weeks. I wonder what you'll be like. I wonder if you'll be like your daddy. I hope you didn't inherit his horrible sense of time." ", I thought you cured me of that?" Kakashi snorted, as he heard the last remark. Sakura giggled. ", Hai, I did, didn't I?" she looked down at her belly. ", Never mind that last part okay?" Sakura felt a hard kick. ", Ouch Mizuki! I guess you'll be good at Taijustu with all this kicking!" Kakashi chuckled and softened slightly. ", Isn't Mizuki a girl's name? I thought we were having a boy?" Sakura glared daggers at him. ", I like it and so did everybody else. So deal with it." Kakashi shrugged. ", I was only kidding. I like it too." Kakashi stared off for a moment. He then put a hand on Sakura's belly. ", Mizuki Hatake, I can't wait to meet you." Kakashi didn't have to wait long.

It was April 19th and Kakashi had gotten home from the Hokage Tower. It was around late afternoon and Sakura was usually on the couch. ",Sakura?" He called not getting an answer, he began to panic. He ran up the stairs and found her in the bathroom. ", Sakura! Are you alright?" He knelt next to her. She was sweating and had ragged breathing. ", M-Mizuki is coming!" Things then became a blur to Kakashi. He rushed Sakura to the hospital. He then called everyone to tell them that Sakura was in labor. Naruto and Hinata were the first to arrive. Naruto was so nervous he was catatonic. Hinata was talking to him quietly and was holding his hand to calm him but it wasn't working. Ino and Chouji showed up next. Ino was blabbering to Chouji a mile a minute. Chouji just kept nodding his head. Ten-Ten and Neji showed up. Ten-Ten had been quiet and was rubbing her own swollen belly, as she was in her 6th month. She and Neji were also expecting a boy. Shikamaru came alone. He looked a bit sad as Temari had gone back to Suna a week before. Over the next few hours, everyone was silent. Naruto was pacing back and forth, as if he was the expecting father. Kakashi just sat and watched the clock. It was getting close to nine o'clock.

He looked towards the door Sakura had disappeared behind. Shizune then came out in scrubs and a face mask. Kakashi stood up and went to talk to her. ", I am sorry Kakashi. She's having a bit of a difficult time. Her water hasn't broken yet. Tsunade is trying to break her water now. I'm sorry I must get back now." Kakashi shook his head and watched her speed back through the door. He made his way back to the expectant group. ", How is she?" Ino asked. Kakashi shook his head. ", Her water hasn't broken yet. They're waiting a bit longer to see if it'll break on its own." The group made a sigh and continued to wait. Kakashi went to get something to drink. He took his time with it knowing that if he hurried nothing would happen.

When he reached a vending machine, he saw Naruto speeding down the hallway. When He reached Kakashi, he panted and smiled at him. ", Sensei I would like to talk to you about something." Kakashi blinked. ", Of course. Don't tell me Hinata's pregnant too." Naruto looked at him horrified. ", No!" Kakashi chuckled as he sat on a bench next to the vending machines. Naruto then sat next to him and pulled out a little velvet box. ", I want to ask Hinata to marry me." Kakashi spit out his drink. ", You what?" Naruto looked at his former sensei and smiled. ", I want to ask Hinata to be my wife." Kakashi was surprised. ", we've only been together 10 months…but I love her and I want to be with her for a long time." Naruto opened the little box and looked at the simple single diamond ring inside. Kakashi knew that the ring had cost quite a bit , and Naruto must have been saving up for a long time for it. ", have you spoken with her father?" he asked. Naruto swallowed hard. ", I thought about it…he hadn't been upset with us dating. But I think I may ask him next month. So I can propose on our anniversary in June." Kakashi looked at his former student. He had grown up quite a bit. He wasn't Hokage yet. But he most likely would be in the next few years. ", Well, I think that it's a good decision. Hinata will definitely say yes." Kakashi said chuckling. ", Did you buy it today?" Naruto sighed. ", Hai. I was out when you called. I went to Hinata's before I could drop it off at my place." Kakashi chuckled again. ", When will you ask Sakura?" Kakashi looked at a smiling Naruto. ", I don't know. Maybe when Mizuki is around a year old." Naruto thought for a moment. ", why not when he's older? That way he can actually be in the wedding. Like a ring bearer or something." Kakashi gaped at Naruto. _Where is Naruto and what did you do with him?_ Kakashi blinked. ", That makes sense Naruto. I'll have to see how the next year or so plays out." Kakashi got up and threw away his can. ", Ready to head back?" Naruto shook his head. ", Hai." They began to walk back when Naruto posed another question. ", Can I be Mizuki's Uncle?" Kakashi laughed. ", Sakura will talk to you about that."

As Naruto and Kakashi came back, Hinata went over to them. ", G-Gomenasai Kakashi-san, but my father said I had to return home immediately. I-I will come again tomorrow. If that is okay?" She bowed slightly. Kakashi looked at Hinata and smiled. ", Its fine with me. But Sakura may be sleeping. You guys can come to keep me company, if you'd like." Hinata shook her head. ", W-we will see you tomorrow then." Naruto smiled at Kakashi. ", Call me if anything changes. Ja ne." He and Hinata walked away together. Kakashi sat next to Ino and looked at the clock again. 10 o' clock. He sighed and waited patiently. He dozed off accidently for an hour or so. He awoke to Ino shaking him. ", Kakashi-san! Wake up!" He looked at her and was confused for a moment. ", Sakura's water broke!" Kakashi's eye widened. He shot up and was wide awake now. ", Is she okay?" Ino nodded. ", She's fine. She's very tired though." He sighed relieved. He then looked around; he and Ino were the only ones waiting. ", Everyone left?" Ino shrugged. ", Hai. It's already 11 45. They were tired." Kakashi looked towards the door, trying to will something to happen. After about five minutes of this he gave up. He glanced over at Ino. She was chipping her nail polish and biting her lip. Kakashi sighed. ", you know…I suppose I should thank you." Ino looked up. ", For what?" ", Well…for telling Sakura… about you and Chouji." Ino looked confused. ", Why? It wasn't that big of a deal….Was it?" Kakashi frowned. ", To her it was. I would've never told her I loved her if she wasn't so upset over your happiness. I suppose I shouldn't be telling you any of this but I feel I have to give you some credit." Ino laughed. ", You really don't have to. I'm sure it would've happened sooner or later. I'm glad it was you though. She had told me for years how she loved you. She had told me after Sasuke had been gone for a year." Ino smiled. ", She came up to me and said ", I don't love him anymore Ino. I love someone else,". I pressed her until she told me it was you. She said that she wanted you to be her first too." Ino giggled a little.", She always wanted to name her child Mizuki too." Kakashi smiled as he thought of their first time. ", I'm happy I was her first….and I'm happy she was mine." Ino gaped ", what?" Kakashi blushed a little. ", yes I know hard to believe but it's true." Ino was about to ask many more questions when Shizune came bursting out of the doors.

She smiled at Kakashi.

", Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy."

Kakashi looked at the clock. 12:05.

He smiled at Ino. And they both went to see new addition to the Hatake clan.

After Ino had left, Kakashi was left with Sakura. She smiled weakly. ", Aishite iru." Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed her. ", I love you too. Get some rest." She smiled and closed her eyes. Kakashi then went over and sat in a chair. He looked at the small cart where his son lay. He slowly got up and went over to it. He looked at the small infant and smiled. ", I never thought you'd be this small." Mizuki stirred but didn't move. Kakashi smiled at him then picked him up.", I don't know if you can hear me but I'm going to talk anyways." Kakashi looked over at Sakura and smiled, and then he looked down at Mizuki. He was sleeping peacefully. Kakashi smiled. ", You know your name? Your name is Mizuki. Mizuki Hatake." Kakashi looked at his son. ", I never thought I'd have a son. Let alone with the woman I love. I hope I raise you well." The impact of having his son in his arms suddenly brought Kakashi to tears. He sat there looking at Mizuki through a misty eye. He pulled his mask down as well as his head band. He sat and cried silent happy tears. ", I guess you really do love your children as soon as you hold them." He smiled and slowly got up and put him gently onto the cart. Kakashi sighed and sat back down on the chair. He glanced at Sakura and wiped his face. ", And that love can bring you to tears." He chuckled_. I wonder if my father felt the same._ He slipped his mask back on and dozed off.

***AN* The long awaited birth! I'm pretty proud of this. Kakashi is a bit OOC but I think having a child, especially for him, would make him flip his personality a little. Also thank you to my one reviewer Laurie. I'm so glad you enjoy my writing. I hope you liked this chapter as well :) **

**Please R&R everyone!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

It was now June and Mizuki was now two months old. Sakura was in the nursery, she had just finished feeding him. She smiled at her son. _I couldn't imagine a more perfect baby._ He had turned out to be a perfect baby. He slept through the night most nights, rarely cried, seemed content with being held by strangers, and was developing at a faster rate than other babies. The only times he really got upset was when Kakashi put on his mask, and when he was hungry or wet. Sakura was very happy with him. She was a little sad that he hadn't gotten more of her traits but she figured Hatake genes were very strong. She chuckled at the thought that if she and Kakashi had more children they would be carbon copies of him. She looked down at Mizuki. ", You know, you have your daddy's hair? I saw it yesterday when I gave you a bath. It's not much but I'm sure you'll have a full head in a few months. But that'll be our secret for a little while longer hmm?" Mizuki looked up at her and blinked his dark brown eyes. ", What's a secret?" Sakura giggled and looked at Kakashi, who had just walked through the door. ", Oh nothing, you'll find out in a few months anyways." Sakura said smiling at him. Kakashi walked over and kissed her head. ", Is your Oka san telling you crazy things, Zuki?" He asked his son, who just blinked at him. Sakura smiled at the new nickname Kakashi had come up with. Mizuki suddenly started to cry. ", Oh! Mizuki its okay, sweetie." Sakura cooed to him. She turned to Kakashi, who was rubbing the back of his neck. ", Gomene, Tenshi." He said, apologetically as he removed his mask. Sakura slightly blushed at her own new nickname. ", See, Mizuki, it's okay, it's just your daddy." Mizuki sniffled and looked at Kakashi and immediately started to gurgle. Kakashi sighed. ", Kami, I'll have to start taking it off as soon as I come in the house." Sakura giggled and looked at Mizuki. ", We think you should stop wearing it altogether, right Mizuki?" Mizuki squealed and giggled more, reaching for his dad. Kakashi looked at them, appalled. ", There's no reason for that. Besides I like it. I'd lose my mysterious air if I stopped wearing it." Mizuki frowned and started to cry again. Sakura glared at Kakashi. Kakashi just hung his head. ", Hai, I'll stop wearing it." He said, almost sadly. Sakura smiled at Mizuki, who had very teary eyes. ", He'll stop for you Mizuki. I promise." Mizuki looked at her warily, his eyes giving her a really- you –promise- look. She nodded and she looked at Kakashi again and he smiled and nodded. ", I promise Zuki." Mizuki giggled and reached for his dad again. As Kakashi was about to take him, his cell phone started to ring. ", Ah..Gomene, Zuki. I'll hold you after I'm off the phone okay?" He said apologetically. Mizuki pouted but watched his dad leave the nursery. Sakura giggled. ", Your worse than me when you want his attention. You love your daddy very much don't you Mizu-Chan?" Mizuki gurgled. He liked his mommy's nick name better.

Kakashi had walked out into the living room and answered his phone. ", Hello?"

",KAKASHI-SENSEI! SHE SAID YES!" Yelled, a very excited Naruto.

Kakashi blinked. ", Congratulations Naruto. When did you ask her?"

Naruto was happy to recite the whole story. Apparently Hinata's father already knew how serious Naruto was about her and had said okay to him, but if he hurt her he'd wish he'd never been born. He had done it the night before, as it was their year anniversary. Naruto picked a nice spot just outside Kohonagakure and he asked her after they had a nice simple dinner. She had said yes and then he and she went back to his place. Kakashi chuckled. ", Am I the first one to know?" Naruto laughed ", No Neji and Ten-Ten were there when Hinata told her father. Neji actually smiled! Ten-Ten tried to give Hinata a hug but her belly is so big that they just laughed." Kakashi chuckled as he was walking back into the nursery. ", Would you like me to tell Sakura or will you tell her yourself?" ", Actually…We're almost to your house now. Is Mizuki sleeping?" He answered. Kakashi sighed. ", Yes he just went down for a nap. But I'm sure he'll be back up once he hears you." Naruto laughed again. ", Hai we'll see you in a few minutes. Ja Ne!"

Click.

Kakashi walked into the nursery and saw Sakura was in the rocking chair with Mizuki sleeping in her arms. She looked up and smiled. ", Who was that?" She asked in a soft voice. Kakashi smirked. ", Naruto. He's stopping by with Hinata. They want to see Mizuki." He answered just as softly. Sakura looked down at Mizuki. ", I still haven't told him that he's Mizuki's Godfather. You think he'll be happy?" Kakashi chuckled. ", Happy? He'll be ecstatic. He thought he was just going to be his Uncle." Sakura laughed and slowly got up and put Mizuki in his crib. She turned to Kakashi and kissed his cheek. ", Well I hope he doesn't get too excited. I don't want him to wake Mizuki." Kakashi nodded. ", yes I don't want to wake him either." He took Sakura's hand and they walked out of the nursery. Sakura smiled and quietly closed the door. As soon as it was closed, their doorbell sounded. Kakashi sighed, pulled up his mask and went to the door and opened it. ", Naruto, Hinata. Come in. Sakura's making some tea."

The couple came and sat in the living room. Hinata was blushing slightly, as she was a bit embarrassed of the engagement ring. She covered her left hand with her right and smiled at Naruto. He smiled back at her, a bit embarrassed himself. Kakashi chuckled at the young couple. Hinata turned and looked at Kakashi and took a deep breath. ",How is Mizuki-Chan? Naruto said he was sleeping at this time. I hope we didn't intrude on his naptime." Kakashi shook his head. ", Oh no not at all. Naruto just can't talk very much or else he'll wake up. Mizuki likes him very much, although I have no idea why." Hinata giggled as Naruto glared at Kakashi. He was about to say something when Sakura came in with the Tea. ", Here you go all." She smiled at Hinata, who smiled back. Naruto nodded at Kakashi when Sakura sat down. ", I'm sorry if I wake Mizuki, Sakura-Chan." Sakura shook her head. ", It's okay Naruto. I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing you or Hinata." Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata. She was still hiding her hand; she smiled at him and nodded. Sakura smiled at her friends. _They are too cute. _She smiled and looked at Naruto. ", I'm glad you both came. I needed to tell you something very important." Naruto looked at her a bit confused. ", What do you want to tell us?" Sakura smiled. ", Kakashi and I want you and Hinata to Mizuki's Godparents." Naruto looked at Hinata, with a big grin. She smiled at him then at Sakura. ", We'd love to be Mizuki-Chan's Godparents, Sakura." Sakura smiled and Kakashi smirked and wrapped an arm around her. He looked at Naruto. He was beaming with happiness as was Hinata. He cleared he throat. ", So how are you two doing? I see that you've cured Hinata of her stuttering." Hinata blushed a little and looked at Naruto, who was blushing a little as well. ", We are great…I actually bought her a gift recently because I was thinking of her. I usually only bought her things when were together but his one was random and I think it's her favorite." He paused and smiled at her.

She smiled back. ", Yes, it is actually. Although the stuffed rabbit you gave me is my second favorite." She looked at Sakura and they both giggled. Apparently Hinata had shared the story of the panda with her. Sakura smiled at her. ", What did he get you this time? I hope he gave it to you the day he got it." She looked at Naruto who was blushing slightly. Hinata blushed. ", Well, our anniversary was yesterday so he gave it to me then…." Kakashi chuckled. Sakura looked up at him and he just sighed. ", Can we see this random gift? Or will you continue to hide it?" Sakura frowned at him. Then she looked at Hinata. ", You're wearing it? Please let me see!" Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed. Naruto blushed slightly and nodded at her. She uncovered her hand and showed it to Sakura. Sakura's eyes got wide. ", I proposed to her last night. And as you can see she said yes." Naruto stated blushing a bit more. Sakura smiled and went to hug Hinata. Hinata accepted the hug. ", I'm so happy for you two! I should've known!" Sakura looked at Kakashi, who was smiling under his mask. She turned and looked at Hinata's ring. ", It's beautiful. I hope you picked this out, Hinata." Hinata shook her head. ", No, Naruto did all by himself." Sakura looked over at Naruto. ", You did? Well you did a good job." Naruto blushed. ", Well I saw it and it reminded me of Hinata. I bought it a little early though. If I had waited a couple weeks it would've been a bit less expensive but I'm glad I did buy it. I'll spend any amount on you, Hinata." Hinata blushed and smiled. ",Arigato." Sakura smiled at Naruto. Then she looked at Kakashi. ", You haven't said your happy for them, Kashi." Kakashi chuckled. ", I already did." Sakura looked at him then at Naruto. ", You told him before me!" Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other. They sighed in unison. ", He told me when Mizuki was born." Sakura and Hinata looked at Kakashi then at Naruto. ", You had it in April?" Hinata asked Naruto. He blushed a bit and nodded. ", Yes…I asked your dad in May if I could ask you and he said it was okay." Hinata smiled at him then she kissed him on the cheek. Naruto blushed at her sudden act of affection. Kakashi and Sakura stared at them. Naruto laughed nervously. Sakura was about to ask Hinata how he proposed, when a cry came from the small baby monitor on the table. Sakura sighed and went to get up, but Kakashi got up. ", I'll get him." Sakura nodded. ", But what about-" ", it's fine. I have to get used to it any way." He turned and walked down to the nursery. Sakura smiled at the couple in front of her. ", Kashi may come out looking a bit different. I'm warning you now." Hinata and Naruto looked at each other. Naruto was about to inquire when Kakashi came back with Mizuki in his arms. Hinata gasped and blushed slightly and Naruto just gaped. Sakura smiled as he came and sat down next to her. Kakashi looked at the two surprised teens in front of him and sighed. ", Yes it's off. Mizuki cries if I have it on. So I have to take it off when he's awake." Sakura looked at Hinata and winked. Hinata giggled a little. Naruto huffed. ", I don't see why you hid it for so long. There's nothing special about it." Kakashi just shrugged and looked at his smiling son. ", well I'll keep it off until Zuki says to put it back on." Sakura smiled at him. _I don't think that will happen._

***AN* Besides KakaSaku, I'm an intense NaruHina fan. They complement each other so well. They need to get together...like 100 episodes ago. Lol. I had a little trouble writing about Mizuki. I have never been around a newborn or that young of a child. **

**Please R&R! **


End file.
